


Intestinal blockage

by Ewthatslewed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Bloating, Inflation, Stomach Ache, Tummy Ache, belly ache, bursting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewthatslewed/pseuds/Ewthatslewed
Summary: A boy's intestine gets blocked, and nothing can pass through his digestive system, bloating him horribly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Intestinal blockage

**Author's Note:**

> ok so every time I search for tummy ache stories n stuff i get a bunch of medical websites that drown out what I’m actually looking for and a while back I clicked on some just to see what said and a couple of them brought something up and now I think about it all the time. Blockages. Like something getting caught in the intestine, or somehow it tangles itself into a tight knot so that nothing can get through the digestive system, and I think you need surgery to fix it?

Just imagine this poor unsuspecting boy who’s intestines get blocked or twisted somehow. At first nothing really happens, but when he eats, all that food only gets as far as his intestine, it hits the blockage and is unable to go any further. He gets a bit of a tummy ache at first and doesn’t really think much of it. He brushes it off as just a little belly pain, but as the days pass it gets worse and worse every time he eats. All the food is getting stuffed tight into his belly, cramming into his intestines and stretching it painfully far. His tummy swells up over time, becoming round and tender, and he’s in so much pain he can barely walk. He stops going to work, calling in sick because all he can do is stay home in bed, crying in pain and clutching his poor aching tummy. 

There’s so much gas bubbling angrily under his skin, his stomach gurgles and groans loudly while cramps and gas pains cut through his middle like hot knives that make him writhe and bite back the urge to scream. He’s a pretty thin guy to begin with, so the swell of his bulging stomach looks huge on his scrawny frame, the skin stretched further than its ever been. He has no idea whats causing his tummy to bloat up so big, or why he’s in so much agony, but he can’t afford to go to the hospital so the best he can do is wait and hope that it will somehow go away on its own. For days he lays in bed, helplessly writhing and frantically rubbing, pushing and pumping his tummy up and down, pleading desperately for his torture to end. His belly keeps growing as the contents of his digestive system produce more and more gas, bloating bigger then he though possible. He’s tossing and turning, clawing and clutching at his engorged stomach as he tangles himself in the bed sheets, sobbing and screaming as the awful pressure in his belly mounts higher and higher, thinking that his poor tummy is going to explode and after nearly a week, it does. 

His intestines have stretched around the blockage as far as they could manage, the pressure of all that food and gas that’s been pushed into his gut finally becomes too much for it to handle and he lets out a pain filled scream as he feels the thin fibers begin to snap. His intestines burst inside him, ripping apart and spilling food, gas and acid into his abdominal cavity. Every space between his organs is flooded with the toxic concoction, acid rushes though his belly, burning everything it touches. He cries and screams and his body convulses, consumed by the worst possible pain he’s ever felt in his life. He lays there, shrieking wildly, legs kicking and arms wrapped around tightly holding his huge tummy. His body thrashes so much he falls off the bed and lands with a hard thud on cold floor below. Big fat tears flood his eyes and blur his vision. He knows something is so terribly wrong with his tummy, and if he doesn’t call for help right now, he’ll die here splayed out on the floor, naked except for his boxer shorts, belly grotesquely swollen so obscenely and unnaturally large, mouth gaped open in a scream with his eyes open wide with fear. 

He reaches a shaky arm out towards his bedside table, where his phone lays, but it’s so high up from where he lays convulsing on the floor. His trembling fingers only just brush against the table, and he cries out in desperation as he tries to grasp the edge it it. The distinct coppery taste of blood starts to fill his mouth, and he feels a few drops spill out from the corners of his quivering lips. Blackness is creeping around the edges of his vision, and he feels so close to blacking out, when his finger catch the side of the table and he knocks the whole thing over, the lamp, alarm clock, and thankfully his phone crash onto the floor beside him. As quickly as he can, he grabs it, and after the 5th try, he manages to call 911. All he can muster up is a strangled plea into the receiver, 

“nn…nghh….p-please……h-ghgg..h.hh………help…h-help.. m-me…” before his body gives out, and he drops the phone, falling onto his back. 

He can hear the voice on the other end of the phone calling for him to reply, but he’s so exhausted, all he can do is lay on the floor with a hand resting on his distended abdomen, staring up at the ceiling of his room, and feel his internal organs slowly and painfully melt inside him. He can only hope that help arrives in time as his vision is consumed by darkness, and his body goes limp.


End file.
